Ties that Bind
by Innocent007
Summary: This is my first Ever Fanfiction...So go easy on me...Basically its a LaviXOC...Im not good with summaries....But hopefully you'll enjoy it! Oh..And I do not own D.Gray-man in any way...I've rated it T just to be sure....Please Review....
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the blood surrounding me, my eyes widening. How did it come to this, I asked my self again and again. What I tried to stop happened and it was all my fault. I looked up, he was standing there with a smirk across his face. His dagger was at Lavi's neck, ready to cut it. My eyes blazed with anger. How dare he do this, he was going to pay for this one way or another.

He smiled, "There is nothing you can do now Sky, you have nobody left to help you and now the love of you life is going to die and you can't do anything to save him." His voiced echoed in my mind as I looked at Lavi and then at the lifeless body that was in front of me, my beloved brother, Allen.  
Tears welled up in my eyes; I knew there and then that there was nothing I could do to save him.

~~3 days ago~~

"Lavi, you idiot, get down from there, your going to hurt yourself," I was watching Lavi climb to the top of the hill. What is he looking for, there is nothing up there. "Lavi?"  
"Well if I do get hurt then you will comfort me so either way, I'm happy," Lavi grinned at me. "I'm fine; I'll be down there in your arms, safe, in a minute. I just need to get something."

I looked at him curiously, what in god's name was he looking for on the hill. As far as I know, nothing was up there and yet he is trying to find something. "Found it," he shouted. I looked up; Lavi was at the edge of the hill, holding something. "Just give me one second," and on that note he jumped down from the 50 foot hill.

My eyes widened with shock and he jumped down. The air rushed through his hair messing it up. I chuckled; he looked like an idiot that had just gotten out of bed. Lavi landed with ease and I sighed with relief. "BAKA! Don't ever do that again, scared the life out of me!" I took another look at him.

His red hair and orange scarf were blowing in the wind. His smile lit up his whole face, emphasising his great features. His eyes were two different colours, one green and the other shocking blue. It was easy to get lost in his eyes. They always calm me no matter how angry I am. We had the day off, so instead of his uniform he was wearing a midnight black shirt and some dark blue jeans. In his hands he was holding a Rose Campion.

"Lavi....," I was speechless. The Rose Campion is a rare flower and can only be found in some parts of the world. Lavi smiled, 'for once you're speechless.' He leaned forward and kissed me. "A pretty and rare flower for a beautiful and rare lady." I grinned like an idiot. I changed so much after I met Lavi. Who knew that the old me was still in there, waiting to take control again.

We headed back to headquarters, I looked around, and someone was following us. I tried to read their mind but I couldn't, the only thing I got from there mind was enough to know that I had to get Lavi out of here as fast as I could. Lavi looked at me, "are you okay?" I carried on walking without saying anything. I hated that, the fact that Lavi knew when something was bothering me. "Sky..." Lavi stopped and I knew that he wasn't going to move if I didn't say anything. "I'm fine," I snapped, I winced when I heard myself. That was way to harsh, I shook my head, I reminded myself that it was for his own good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sky-Chan* Hey Everybody!..Hope you enjoy this chappy..Sorry if its too short...Curse my laziness.. I do Not Own D. Gray-Man in any way!**

~~~Later that day~~~

I sighed when we reached headquarters, I took a peek at Lavi, he looked so confused. I wanted to hug them there and then but our little friend had followed us and I needed to talk to him. I stopped in front of the gate. "Lavi you go on ahead, I'll see you inside." Lavi shrugged and carried on walking, I felt like I was going to die from the inside. Concentrate, I told myself, you need to get this over and done with.

"Thorn, come out, I know that its you." Thorn appeared in front of me. "I've come to ask you a favour," I looked at him shocked, what was he up to. " Whatever it is, the answer is NO." he smirked at me, my anger was increasing at a incredible rate. I needed to see Lavi or at least hear his voice. He continued as if I hadn't said anything, " I want you to attend the Grand Star Jubilee Ball as my partner," I looked at him shocked, what did he just say, " your kidding, right," I heard myself say. He smirked and shook his head " you'll come, you have no choice in the matter," and with that final word he disappeared into the shadows leaving me in total confusion.

I turned around and walked through the gates. I was still angry and all I wanted to do right now was to see Lavi. As I opened the door, I almost died from the lack of oxygen. Kyra, my best friend was hugging me. "Your back," she sang, sensing my anger she let go off me straight away. "What did Lavi do?" Her voice had changed, she was pissed off. " I am going to kill Lavi," her eyes blazed with anger. I chuckled, she looked at me surprised. "Lavi didn't do anything," I reassured her. "Well he looked pretty upset when he walked in." My eyes widened, I had to see him.

"Sky, your back," I turned around, Allen was standing there, his arms wide open expecting a hug. I rushed past him and headed towards Lavi's room. As I approached his room my heart started to beat really fast, I felt like a kid again. I stood in front of his door, not knowing whether to knock or just walk away. No, I told myself, I had to explain to Lavi about the way I acted!

My hand reached up and started to knock on his door. I heard him walking towards the door but my hand wouldn't stop knocking. The door opened and my hand hit Lavi's chest. I looked up, surprised. By the looks of things he had just gotten out of the shower. The water was dripping off his fine, muscular body and on to the floor. A drop of water from this hair fell and landed on my hand bringing me back to reality. I pulled my hand away but Lavi was much faster. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sky-Chan- Helllooo everyone...Hope you enjoyed the last chappy..Even thou it was short you can blame school for that...Hope you enjoy this chappy too...I don't own -man in anyway..**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Lavi, I....." he put a finger to my lips. "Shh...Don't say anything."My mouth shut instantly but my head was rushing with so many thoughts. He didn't want to know. I was confused. I looked at him curiously, reading his mind. He was happy to see me and he didn't want to force me to tell him about anything.

He chuckled softly as he put his arms around me," didn't we agree that you weren't going to read my mind anymore."I felt my eyes widening and quickly hugged him back. Damn, he had seen right through me. How did he know. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

Lavi pulled me into his room and I followed obediently, closing the door behind me. He leaned forward to kiss me and at that precise moment the door flung open. "Oh no you don't," Kyra walked in. "get your hands off her right now!"Lavi rolled his eyes and pulled me even closer, "or what?" I looked around wildly trying to find something that would distract them.

Kyra was very protective of me especially when it came to guys. She acted more like a mum than a best friend. She almost killed Lavi when she found out that we were together. Kyra made him promise to never hurt me in anyway possible. We weren't really sure what she would do if he did and we tried not to think about it. Strangely, I always pictured Kyra pushing Lavi of a cliff, which really freaked me out because we lived near a cliff.

Kyra did have a man of her own, Allen Walker. My brother was her boyfriend and they loved each other so much. Some of her thoughts about him were quite disturbing. I'm always telling her to close her mind but she never listens. Allen walked into the room after her. He was laughing, this was all humour to him. I glared at him and he got the message straight away. "Kyra," he started, "sweetie, I think we should leave them be for a while."

Kyra raised her eyebrows but said nothing. We stood there silently waiting for her answer. She sighed and then turned to me. Lava's grip tightened, he wasn't about to give me up without a fight. "If you hurt her, Lavi, I Will kill you!Dont think I wont, so anytime your about to do something that would upset her, remember what your punishment will be afterwards."

"Kyra, its okay. Trust me," Kyra turned to me, her face a little relived. Lavi looked at her as if she was crazy, "I will never hurt Sky, even if it killed me," I looked up at Lavi. His voice was serious and his face sincere. Kyra raised her hand in defeat and walked out of the room. Allen chuckled and followed her.

"Finally, I thought she was never going to leave, "I lightly punched Lavi to shut him up, " Kyra is a best friend, so try to be nice. I pulled away from him and sat on his bed. Lavi went to put some fresh clothes on leaving me to think things over.

**Sky-Chan- Sooo....How was it??....Too short?....Too..?....I don't know what you think...So...Please Review...I'll update faster...^_^**


End file.
